


The BBS Chronicles

by DreamingFar



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bromance, Demons, Druids, Elves, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Fluff, Gnomes, Half-Human, Heritage of Shannara, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Illusions, Insecurity, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Near Death Experiences, POV Multiple, Sea Monsters, Trolls, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFar/pseuds/DreamingFar
Summary: The BBS Chronicles ~ A Shannara Chronicles AU.The Four Lands, home to many different races all on the same Earth.The Northland, home to the Troll race and many Gnome tribes.The Southland, home to the Humans.The Eastland, home to the Dwarves and Gnomes.The Westland, home to the Elves.This is a story regarding these races. The similarities and differences of them all. And how a group filled with varied species, came together in the most unlikely of ways.





	1. Chapter 1 - Arborlorn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights to the actual book and TV series goes to their rightful owners, the book series to Terry Brooks and the TV series to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. I'd recommend reading the books or watching the series!
> 
> This does not follow the actual cannon of the series, this work is just a version with the BBS members. There is no correlation with the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the BBS Chronicles!

**Scotty's POV**  
**ᎪbᎾᏒᏞᎾᏒᏁ - ᎳᎬsᏆᏞᎪᏁᎠ**

* * *

 

It had been around 4:50pm.

Brock, an Elf of 25 with brown eyes that were always kind and brown hair that went down from the center of his head to the left of his head, leaving the right side constantly short, had recently told me that a good friend of his from the Wing Hove was arriving at 5:00. He didn't say much else. Of course, this had confused me. I had never heard of the Wing Hove until now, and I wasn't sure who Brock was referring to.

When 5pm came along, the sound of wing beats have echoed in the skies and then there was the sound of a creature. Soft spoken words had followed, each one calming and encouraging. My feet had carried me to the area, where Brock already stood with Arlan, a man with tan skin and black hair with dark eyes who I found rather amusing to talk with, especially when he acted as his "Carlos" alias. The two had smiles on their faces as they looked at the creature. A giant bird of reds, oranges and browns with piercing eyes stared at me. A Roc. It seemed to be glaring at the other Elves.

An Elf came down from the Roc's back. He was the same age as Brock, with dark hair that was swiped to one side. Chocolate brown eyes and a tan skin tone. His lips were pulled back into a smile of his own, warm and welcoming. The Roc nudged the Elf and let out a sound similar to a growl, who simply chuckled and spoke to it in a calm way. The same voice I had heard earlier was coming from him.

"Easy there, Vanoss. They're good people, boy. Friends of mine. Moo, Droidd. Say hi to Vanoss. My partner."

The Roc let out a short screech, typical of a bird that size. Brock simply approached, allowed Vanoss to get used to him and then greeted him in Elvish tongue. The bird responded with a nudge before it's attention went to Arlan. He had done a similar approach, allowed the Roc to adapt to his presence and greeted it. The Elf chuckled as he watched the two greet Vanoss before he looked at me.

"Who's this? You're certainly a face I haven't seen before." He spoke with a slight confusion to his words. When Brock turned to face me, he let out a soft sound and looked back at the Elf.

"Ev, I'd like you to meet Scotty. He's one of the Chosen." Brock explained, a friendliness to his voice that I had rarely heard vanish unless he was mad.

"Is that so? It's nice to meet you, Scotty. My name's Evan. This is Vanoss, a Roc." Evan had outstretched a hand in greeting, patiently waiting for me to take it.

I had nodded and walked over to him, taking his hand and shaking it before I looked at him properly. I wasn't sure if I would be used to this Elf just yet.

"It's good to meet you, Evan. Brock and Arlan haven't told me much about you... So forgive my lack of knowledge and blame them. Or just Brock. Or Arlan." I had responded with a cheekiness and a chuckle, to which Evan looked at Brock and let out his own laugh.

"Got it. Moo and Droidd rarely bring me up anymore." Evan seemed a bit upset by that, but shook it off with a smile we all could tell was fake. "Can't blame them. I haven't exactly been much of a contribution to the kingdom or the Elven race. Not since I left Arborlorn."

Arlan seemed to be tempted to say something, but simply walked up to Evan and pulled him away from myself and Vanoss. The two came together in a hug, which was then joined in on by Brock. The three held each other and spoke quietly before they parted. Evan seemed to have calmed down a little.

When Brock and Arlan started walking inside, Evan gestured for me to go ahead. He gave the justification of needing to take Vanoss somewhere safe. I nodded and ran in order to catch up with the two of them.

* * *

 

It was about 7:00 when I saw Evan again. He was sat there on a windowsill, staring out at the scenery. He seemed to be somewhat bothered by something and I wasn't going to deny the temptation to ask. When I did, he frowned lightly and looked up at me.

_"Have you heard of Elf-Hunters, Scotty?"_

A shake of my head seemed to make Evan shift uncomfortably as if the fact I didn't know who or what those were disturbed him. The brown eyes of the other Elf seemed to darken, a complete contrast to the bright night on the other side of the window he sat upon.

"Elf-Hunters, Scotty, are humans who hunt us down for our ears. They cut them off and sell them to other species in order to gain a profit. That profit could be materials or money." Evan paused and looked at me. His lips were pressed in a tight line. He was clearly attempting to see if I was okay with hearing this. A small nod of my head was the reassurance he needed it seemed.

"These Elf-Hunters have increased in numbers. Elves are terrified, they're refusing to leave homes and the safety of their land. I can't blame them honestly. A good friend of mine had lost his ears to them and had died due to blood loss from the wounds... I hadn't known until recently."

The news certainly shocked me. I wasn't used to the idea of being hunted for our ears. I wasn't used to the idea of the world outside of the Westland being dangerous. I hadn't expected people to go against Elves.

I leaned against the wall beside the window, the slight ridge pointing in to my back. I didn't mind though. My eyes and mind were focused on Evan and everything he spoke.

"I came here to talk to Brock, since he's an advisor of the King... I wanted him to tell the King about this issue... I don't want to hear that more Elves have died... I wouldn't be able to bare it."

"I can't blame you." The words slipped out as soon as he finished talking. Evan seemed to be surprised at the quick response I gave but the way he looked at me showed he appreciated it. "Instead of waiting... We could go to Brock now? I know where he'd be right now..."

"I haven't been here in a lot of years... Can you show me?" Evan seemed sheepish when he responded. He even looked down and had a small fluster on his cheeks from embarrassment. I laughed at his sudden mood swing, a grin on my face.

"I've gotcha Evan." He looked up with clear relief in his eyes. "Lemme lead you there. We'll go now, if you're cool with it?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. Lead the way, Scotty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is complete!
> 
> The next chapter will be from the eyes of Anthony (CHILLEDCHAOS). An Elf-Hunter!
> 
> Will update this either tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> I'll try and update this every Monday if I can.


	2. Chapter Two - Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glance in to the lives of Elf-Hunters. Following Anthony (CHILLEDCHAOS), Cody (Racingcatz) and Steven (Ze Royal Viking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short actually so apologies.

**Anthony's POV**  
**ᎬᏞf-huᏁᏆᎬᏒ** **ᏟᎪmᏢ** \- **ᎳᎬsᏆᏞᎪᏁᎠ**

* * *

 

I had recently awoken to the sound of cheers and calls from the other Elf-Hunters. I was confused at first, but when I stepped out I spotted a bag in the middle of the camp, beside the seats, filled with Elf ears.

I soon joined in on the cheers, pleased with the haul of the month. This meant big trades from the Gnomes. We’d be able to survive!

I had spotted my partners, Cody and Steven on the opposite side of the camp. Frowns on their faces before Cody looked up at me, having recognized my voice. He gestured for me to approach, which I did.

“I don’t like this, Chilled.” Cody muttered under his breath. His eyes were narrow as he looked at me. I was confused, since Cody usually loved when we had a good haul.

“Why? Cody, we’ll be rich! We’ll survive the year!” My eyes held a kind of pleasing I knew was there. I could even see it in the reflection of Cody's green eyes. His ginger hair simply swept to one side, though parts were mussed up from the goggles atop his head.

“Steven and I met an Elf about three days ago… He treated my injury. Y’know, the one that I have in my side? The massive tear?”

“This Elf knew Racing and I were Elf-Hunters, yet he still helped… We talked for a while, he was a cool guy, Chilled. We couldn’t bring ourselves to take his ears… This hurts me now. I’m thinking of that Elf and then I see this and…” Steven gnawed at his lip. Blue eyes looked downwards. I couldn’t focus on Ze's face, so I opted to look at his dark curled hair. In his voice was clear pain and disapproval. “Chilled, I want this to stop. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

I fell silent. I grabbed their arms and tugged, pointedly jerking my head in the direction of some Hunters staring at us. The two of them followed my gaze before nodding. They mouthed a subtle 'lead the way' to me. I nodded and started to walk in a direction as subtly as I could, as not to bring up any suspicion from the other Elf-Hunters.

* * *

 

We had walked away to an area in the forest we had found. Our eyes scouted the area before we stopped. Ze headed over to a fallen log and sat himself down on it while Racing leaned against an old oak tree. My body shifted it’s weight from one side to the other as I looked at the two of them.

“This Elf you met… Did you get his name? Could you tell how old he was?” My attention held firm as I looked at the two of them.

“He didn’t give us his real name, just said ‘call me Moo’ and left…” Steven paused as he looked at Cody. The two seemed to be recalling the event. “He wasn’t too old. Early, mid twenties maybe?”

“Round about that… Chilled. I want you to meet him. He told us he lives in Arborlorn. Maybe we can see him there?” Cody looked at me hopefully, and I suddenly couldn’t bring myself to turn down the offer.

“Alright. We can go meet Moo. We’ll go tonight if you’re both okay with it?”

“More than you know, Chilled. Thanks dude.” Cody grinned at me before he pushed himself from the tree. Ze didn’t move from the trunk he was sat on. He was looking at his blade and seemed to be hesitant to look up at us. I frowned when I saw this and walked over before I nudged him gently.

“Ze… Let’s go. The other’s are going to wonder where we are. Especially since we didn’t even say where we were going…” I muttered softly to him. He gave a soft grunt before he looked at me properly. His eyes said it all. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea. I decided to sit down beside him. “You don’t want to go see Moo?”

“It’s not that. It’s more of a concern that some of the Hunters will follow us there. We’d be leading them straight to the Elf capital… So many of them would be hurt or killed and I don’t want that.”

“Then we’ll leave when no one’s around…” I murmured in response. I felt two sets of eyes on me and sighed. “There’s going to be one more hunt tomorrow. Everyone’s going. And I mean everyone. We’ll go then.”

“Alright. Let’s do that.” Ze nodded gently before he glanced at me. “I can’t wait for you to meet him, Anthony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be in the view point of Tyler (WILDCAT) and the Rovers. The chapter should hopefully be longer!
> 
> The Rovers are Wildcat, Mini, Basically and Fitz! Hopefully it'll be interesting to read.


	3. Chapter Three - Rovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to a group of Rovers.
> 
> Mini, Wildcat, Basically and Fitz doing what they do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope this chapter's as fun to read as it was to write.

**Tyler’s POV**  
**sᎾmᎬᎳhᎬᏒᎬ ᎥᏁ ᏆhᎬ ᎳᎾᎾᎠs - ᎳᎬsᏆᏞᎪᏁᎠ**

* * *

 

“So what’s the plan again, Wildcat?”

I frowned and mentally cussed out the man behind me. Marcel was good at what he did, but he could be pretty stupid at the same time. I sighed, turned on my heel and met Basically's brown eyed gaze. I could see how pissed I was in the reflection of his eyes.

“Mini sits there and acts like he’s alone and lost, lures the target in to a false sense of security. Fitz will be keeping an eye out in the trees over there-“ I pointed to a cluster of trees a few feet away. “You and I will go in when Mini gives the signal, which if you can’t remember is reflecting the sunlight on his mirror, I knock the dude out, you grab the stuff and _boom._ Done.”

Marcel frowned when my voice got louder at the end and the slight jab I had done at him. He gave a sound of complaint before he nodded and went to the area Cam gestured to, in order to stay hidden. I glanced up at the blonde. He was pretty offensive to most and we got along well because of that. He was good at shooting a crossbow and knew how to handle a fight, even if he acted like he didn’t. He gave a thumbs up and gestured for the area to me to hide in.

This was an every day thing for us. We were the best group in the whole of the Rover clan we were in. When we did a heist, it’s usually, if not _always,_ a cinch. This time while Cam, or Fitz, was out he had spotted a few travelers. He had come back and told us and we immediately got into action. We were _going_ to get something out of this and we were _not_ letting this opportunity pass us by.

After we set everything up and Mini was in position, Fitz gave us the signal that they were coming. We promptly jumped in to action.

We saw two guys, one with wild dark hair and the other with slightly smoothed down blonde hair. I held back the temptation to let out a small yes when they approached Mini and boy was Craig doing one hell of a job. They were immediately by his side, comforting him and reassuring him that they’d help him find his “missing group”. When he nodded, thanked them and offered food just in case they were hungry, we waited for the signal. We knew it was close.

Craig turned around and headed to his tent and came back out with his mirror and some food. He tilted his wrist slightly to make the mirror reflect the light without the others noticing. Marcel and I jumped in to action.

A quick smack across the head with a large club I had traded for and they were out like a light. Cam let out a clear and accented “ _ooh that’s gotta hurt_ ” from his tree which made me chuckle before he climbed down to a safe height then jumped the rest of the way down. His blue eyes looked at the two men with a mocking of sympathy before his attention went to Basically.

“What’s the haul, Marcel?”

“It’s not bad actually. Some money, a few daggers. Some clothes that could be sold for a nice amount… Hey Mini-“ Craig turned when his nickname was called out. “Try that on.”

Marcel tossed him a dark shirt that seemed to be exactly what Craig usually wore. He grinned and gave a “thanks Basically” before he pulled his shirt off and tried on the other. It fit him well honestly. He gave a spin after he raised his arms so we could see the full thing. We agreed on him keeping that one. It was too suiting for Craig to not keep the shirt.

Fitz had already spotted some things on the unfortunate targets bodies that he liked the look of. An expensive looking bracelet, some herbs and spices that could be sold for good amounts. He also found a necklace on one of them which looked well made. The necklace was something he kept and even asked for help to put it on. When we looked properly at the design, it was understandable why Fitz would want it. It was an oval stone, polished and smoothed, that had multiple intricate carvings in it, which would loop and curl and overlay each other seamlessly which was attached to a woven and preserved vine.

The four of us quickly cleared up the site and packed it up. Since there wasn’t anything heavy, we just carried it back on our backs or in our arms. We never really killed unless necessary, after all, we're thieves, not murders.

* * *

 

When we arrived back at the camp, we felt relief that no one else was there. We exchanged looks and grins before we dropped our stuff in my tent before we snuck in to the leader’s tent and stole some of the alcohol he left in there.

We made our way to a tree cluster nearby, and placed the bottles in a bag I always had on me. Fitz, of course, was the first up. I threw the bag up, aware that the glass wouldn’t break unless the bag was dropped on to the ground from a height or the bag hit the tree hard. Thankfully Cam never messed up. He’d stumble slightly with catching, but the bottles never did get broken.

“Alright boys, up we go.” Marcel grinned as he started climbing the tree himself. He perched himself on a branch above Cam and nabbed one of the four bottles. “Come on!”

Craig let out a soft curse against Marcel before he started climbing, since he was the shortest he did need a boost from myself and a hand from Cam to pull himself up on the branch opposite. When he was firmly in place, bottle in hand, I climbed up. I was on the branch that was slightly higher and parallel to Marcel’s branch before I gestured for the blonde to hand me the bag. He took his bottle out, placed it firmly between his thighs and passed the bag up.

“So… How long are we going to be up here before they find us this time?” Craig questioned with a tone of pure amusement.

“Maybe we’ll beat our record of half an hour this time…” Fitz remarked before popping the bottle open and immediately taking a swig.

“That’d be a first. We were surprised when we weren’t found for that long.” Marcel scoffed as he drank another bit of his bottle. We all simply agreed with a somewhat synchronized 'mm' sound before we exchanged looks and laughed. “That was weird.”

We sat up that tree for around 25 minutes before we were found. By that time we had finished the bottles and chucked them off in to the forest somewhere and were slightly bummed that we were found so quickly. We weren’t too pleased when we heard we were going to trade with a nearby human village, there was always something off about some of these village people…

… Maybe this one would be different though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter end!
> 
> The next chapter is actually going to be a somewhat interesting one. It's going to be in Smii7y's POV. He is called Lucas in this and he's a human.


	4. Chapter 4 - Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A look in Smii7y's life!
> 
> Of course, Lucas isn't proven to be his real name, it's just a name people use.

**Lucas' POV**  
**ᏟᎪᏞᏞᎪhᎾᏒᏁ, ᎪᏒᎥshᎪᎥᎶ - sᎾuᏆhᏞᎪᏁᎠ**

* * *

 

“We’ll be able to explore out there one day, Lucas.”

  
My eyes looked at the optimistic blonde beside me as we walked. Bryce was quite a bit taller than me, often wore anything as long as it was black or purple, and constantly was – and still is - mistaken as my age – 21 - even though he was 23. I gave him a small smile, we had been talking about the possibility of leaving Arishaig and being able to see the other three lands beside our home. We had heard rumours of other species, some dangerous and others graceful. We’d heard of magic that was practiced outside the border and wanted to see it ourselves.

  
“You’re right. We just have to be patient, amiright?”

  
“Ha, definitely. Toby would join you I’m sure.” Bryce flashed me a grin, which I responded to with a light punch on his arm. Toby, or John as I loved to call him, was a public speaker who a lot of people loved. He often had an outlandish style, mixing femininity with masculinity in style and attitude. “Now that I think about it… Satt would come with us as well, wouldn’t he?”

  
“Mike likes to explore. He’s loud-“ I found myself being interrupted by Bryce, but couldn’t bring myself to call him out on it with his remark.

  
“Like you when you have the energy.”

  
“-Ha ha, shush. And loves adventure just as much as we do. He’d definitely go if he found out you were as well.” Mike and Bryce were close friends. The two had inside jokes, would prank each other and even play fight (if they were in the mood). “He’s like your own personal dog.”

  
“Oh no thanks. I’d rather a cat please.” Bryce pulled a joking face of disgust, before his attention went to the sky for a while. “We should go see John.”

  
“Yeah…”

* * *

 

We had arrived at John’s place pretty quickly and couldn’t wait to get out of sight. People always stared at the two of us. Perhaps that was due to me though. Unlike Bryce, who looked like a normal person, I had dyed my hair white (on a dare and I had decided to keep it, since I liked it better than my dull black) and had unnatural eyes. My left was blue with a slight patch of green and my right was a red colour. Although Bryce and Toby constantly tell me to ignore them, I always have the temptation to just cover them with something, or to keep my head low. Sometimes, I genuinely wish I had just one eye colour. Brown, blue, green. I couldn’t care less as long as it was one colour. As long as it was natural.

  
My thoughts were interrupted by a manicured hand with long, painted nails with a slight point to the end clicking in my face. I saw John stood in front of me, glasses perched on his nose and blue eyes staring at me. Lips pulled in a frown and eyes filled with concern.

  
“Smii7y? You coming inside?” Toby’s voice held the same concern in his eyes and I hurriedly nodded before I walked in after he moved aside.

  
John's place was pretty nice actually. I always felt at home there. Comfortable red couches and a sturdy mahogany desk with piles upon piles of paper for his speeches and a bin that was placed beside the matching chair, filled with crumpled paper and pens. He had a fireplace he would light every so often – like now - in the left side of his room, completely opposite to everything else, so sparks wouldn’t land on anything flammable.

  
Bryce was currently sat on the smaller of the couches, a two-seater close to an oak-framed window. The light shine through the window and highlighted Bryce’s hair and left cheek, while also travelling along the couch he sat on and reaching the second couch, a three-seater near the desk, where Toby had just placed himself on. He gestured for me to sit down from the left seat he had sat on, so I sat opposite him on the right side and near Bryce who was on the right seat of his couch.  
We sat in silence as we listened to people walking by before I decided the quiet was killing me.

  
“Bryce and I were talking about leaving this place soon. Exploring the outside world.”

  
“Leaving Arishaig? Why?” Toby's brows (that he definitely groomed) rose upwards. His eyes held sudden intrigue as Bryce shifted slightly, causing his purple turtleneck he was wearing to brush against the armrest.

  
“We heard about interesting things out there. Magic and such…” Bryce glanced at Toby, who had made himself more comfortable. His elbow perched on the armrest and his hand in a fist against his left cheek.

  
“There’s more than just magic out there…” I continued, causing attention to go to me. “There’s the other lands, other species… There’s a whole history out there. Examples of humanity before the wars…! Giant structures and so much more, Toby!”

  
“Sounds interesting. But how're you going to leave? This place is fortified, security and the Foundation as well, Lucas.” Toby had that look of concern again.  
“Bryce and I'll figure it out somehow, Toby. We always do!”

  
“I know.” Toby looked elsewhere, the sound of the fire crackling and wood snapping as it became coal became the primary sound for a while. A quick breath from him, then a sigh. He pushed his glasses up and slid a hand through his hair. “When you do, let me know. I want to go with you. Ever since I was a kid, I’ve wanted to see what’s out there.”

  
“We will.” Bryce gave Toby a friendly smile, who gave an equally warm one back. “I should probably head home… Satt and I arranged to meet and have a night out.”  
I nodded and Toby gave a quiet 'bye' to Bryce as the blonde got up and walked out. When Bryce left, Toby and I looked at each other. He gave a shrug and gestured to his guest room, inviting me to stay the night without a word. I accepted and headed to the room to sort it out for the night, which arrived rather fast. The rest of the night was pretty quiet honestly.

* * *

 

It was about 10:30ish when a knock was on Toby’s door. When he opened it, Bryce was stood there, a half-tucked black shirt in grey trousers and purple trainers was his current outfit. He looked pretty energetic today.

  
“I need the two of you to come to my place!”

  
Toby and I were confused, but we changed as swift as we could before we headed to his place. When he opened the door, his purple couch had a man laying on it, Mike kneeling beside him and seemingly wiping the man’s forehead.

  
As we walked over and saw more of him, we could immediately tell he was from outside the city. His appearance was a big giveaway. Short hair that had a little length on the top of his head and the torn blue shirt he wore that was coated with dirt and blood. That and… The points on his ear tips. He was running a high fever from the looks of it, his face red from the heat and his breathing laboured. We knew nothing but one thing.

  
We had to keep his presence here quiet, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post this on Monday! I recently returned to school and I have been getting focused on that instead of the story!
> 
> Next chapter is in the POV of Brian (TERRORISER) and the Druid life!


	5. Chapter 5 - Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, apologies!

**Brian's POV**   
**ᏢᎪᏒᎪᏁᎾᏒ**

 

* * *

 

 

“Can I have a break yet?”

The sudden temptation to lob something at my apprentice rushed through me when I heard him complain for the tenth time this session. A low groan and a glare seemed to shut him up though, as he fell silent and continued to practice with the blade I had given him.

“You can’t have a break yet.” I repeated again, my mind causing me to become increasingly bored with the statement. I received a glare from Daithi. “You haven’t managed to land a blow to any of the illusions.”

I grinned when I saw one of the illusions. I had opted to use myself for the duplication and it was certainly helping. Every time he saw one of the fakes, I could see the clear temptation in Nogla’s eyes to kill it or at least wound it. I stood on the sidelines and watched as he pitifully went for an attack, missing the illusion by a clear metre.

“C’mon David!” I called out and grabbed an apple in the basket beside me. While we weren’t truly safe in Paranor, this was one of the best places to train Nogla. With privacy and little people knowing where this place was, it was the perfect place. “You won’t get any food until you land a blog and destroy one of the illusions.”

“I know t'at!” David growled at me as he went for another strike. Close. “Ye ain’t helping me right now!”

I chuckled as I bit into the red fruit in my hand, a satisfactory crunch coming from the apple. I noticed Daithi tense and let out a small hum as I finished my first bite. Another bite. Another flinch.

“You want one?” I grinned, well aware that he wanted one. I frowned then. Druids aren’t really supposed to be emotional. They follow no one and nothing bar their own path. A path of solitude.

As I thought of the error I had just done, I heard a whoosh of the sword and the sound of an illusion dissipating. I looked up to see Nogla stood there, blade slammed into the ground and his upper body pressed against the steel. I sighed before shaking my head.

“Nice one.”

Nogla gave a weak chuckle before I gave him a heads-up. I chucked an apple to him, which he gratefully caught and bit in to. He let out a low sound of content, glad to finally have some food in him after the training session. I shifted my posture and stared at the walls, the carvings of our ancestors painted the stone all over, each one meaning a different thing.

Daithi had pulled away from his sword rest and stretched his arms, a clear click echoed against the walls. A small “ow” came from the fellow Druid, who groaned in pain and continued to stretch his overworked muscles.

“I need ta sleep... And I need it now…” His thick accent made me nod as I gestured to the beds we had set up. “T’anks.”

I gave a small sound as acknowledgement before I resumed reading the carved runes. Some spoke of legendary Druids while others depicted wars and massacres. I had studied every story; every legend that had ever been spoken of. I knew of other species; I knew of the destinies many had.

I always had a feeling that Daithi and I would meet a group… A group of a large number, with diversity. Equality. That group would demonstrate that there was no difference between the species… I could only long to finally meet this group and see for myself what they would do. I wasn’t aware of Nogla approaching and sitting beside me. Nor was I expecting him to speak to me or nudge me.

“Reading their stories… What had happened to the Druids… It’s incredible.”

I could only nod and agree with what he had said. He was right after all. It was astonishing. Reading the words of previous Druids. Of our predecessors… It was one of the only things that spoke of our legacy.

I stayed silent as I thought more. I didn’t know when Daithi had gotten up and walked away. I didn’t know when I had dragged myself up from the stairs I had been sitting on. Nor did I know when I started to fall asleep.

I thought of one thing mainly that day. _When am I to meet the group_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it. I'm sorry it was so short. I couldn't really think of much to write...


End file.
